Drunk Lucy and Sweet Natsu (OVA 4 Fic)
by PhantomD
Summary: Natsu isn't as dense and crazy as everyone thinks. When Lucy gets drunk, he doesn't take advantage of her seduction until she's sober. Rated M for Lemon. I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.


` "This is the most critical situation in Fairy Tail!" cried Natsu as the girls continued their drunken behaviours.

"Natsuuuu..." Lucy cooed, slipping her arms around his neck.

Natsu froze in place as Lucy's breath touched his ears. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good at understanding girls, even less so when they were drunk. Erza was scarier than normal and Gray was busy with a melting Juvia while Levy just laughed at everything that was going on. He couldn't turn to Happy, who was busy playing horse for Carla so he just stood there watching it all unfold, Lucy still breathing down his neck, making his heart race. He liked Lucy as more than a friend and her doing this was torturing him.

"Natsu, give me a piggy back," she said.

"What? Why would I do that," he asked.

"I have to use the bathroom" she said. He picked her up in a piggy back and ran to ladies room. "Natsu's back is so warm."

"It's hot from my anger!" he said sprinting down the hallway. He groaned. "Who the hell gave you girls' sake?"

He set her down outside the restroom and she crawled through the door, shutting it behind her. She let out a sigh and Natsu heard the splash in the toilet. _Jeez,_ he thought. _These girls can be such trouble. And I had to go and fall for one. She's just so damn cute! Even now, with her all loving towards me. _

Lucy came out of the restroom, looking a little less flushed and was able to fully stand on her own now. But the goofy grin she gave Natsu assured him she was still far from sober.

"Natsu, let's get away from the noise of the other girls, mkay?" she said grabbing his arm.

"Luce, we can't leave Erza alone. She'll kill Jet and Droy. And Juvia might get frozen by Gray after she finishes melting."

"She loooooves him! She'll be fine!" she said drawing out the o in love. "Now let's go somewhere alone!"

Natsu had been waiting to hear this for months now, but he knew while she was drunk wasn't the right time. He had heard that drunken talk is true thought, so he would try this same thing with her in an hour. Through all his crazy exterior dragon characteristics and naiveté, he knew better than to take advantage of her like his.

"Not now Lucy, but I promise later, when you're all sobered up, we'll find ourselves somewhere cozy, just the two of us."

"Pinky promise?" she asked. He held out his pinky and they shook on it.

"Ugh that was so painful!" Gray groaned after they had been beat up out of nowhere by a small blonde girl for peeking on the girls in their bath.

"Who the hell was that?" Jet asked.

"I didn't get a good look at her except she was a blonde girl that wasn't Lucy," Natsu replied.

"Well it wasn't Erza, she almost invited us in." Gray said. The four of them almost all got nosebleeds at the thought of bathing with the girls.

After they sneaked their way back to the hotel, the girls came back looking unimpressed by them, but didn't even talk to them.

Natsu waited until Lucy left the room and said "Well I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe to bed. I'll see you guys later!"

Before they had time to comment, he had dashed out of the room in search of his blonde beauty. He didn't know how she had managed to get away so fast so he quickly searched all over the hotel, eventually finding a narrow path leading to a pond surrounded by trees. There was Lucy, sitting, looking up at the sky from the edge of the pond where there was a sheltered bench and table.

"Found you!" he called out to her. She jumped out of her seat and fell on the ground from him startling her.

"Jeez Natsu, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Luce," he said scratching his head apologetically. "Just couldn't find you for a while. I've been looking for you."

"Why have you been looking for me so frantically?"

Natsu held up his pinky. "I didn't want to break out promise."

Lucy looked confused and said "What promise?"

Natsu frowned. "You don't remember do you? I guess you were pretty drunk."

"Oh my god what did I say? Did I do anything embarrassing? Forgive me!" she stammered.

"Don't worry, Luce, in fact you were quite cute, even though it was a little weird. I'm a little sad you don't remember our promise. It was a pinky promise and everything!"

It was Lucy's turn to frown. "What was it?"

Natsu blushed and suddenly he was unable to speak.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Lucy asked she got up and walked over to him looking at his face. He turned away and took a few deep breaths.

"Well I promised you that after you sobered up... we would go and... a-and..."

"And?" she asked moving closer. He could feel her breath on him again and moved back.

"Never mind, it's nothing, it wasn't an important promise anyway. If you don't remember then it's not as valid."

"Natsu, I'm asking you as your nakama, what was the promise? And what?"

"We would go and find somewhere...cozy... to hang out... just the two of us."

It was Lucy's turn to blush. In her drunken state, had she tried to get with Natsu? She wanted to, but she was worried it would ruin their friendship so she avoided things like that. Getting "cozy" with Natsu? She turned all kinds of red at that thought. Natsu noticed this and let out a laugh.

"W-what's so funny flame head?!" she yelled.

"You. You're just so cute blushing like that. I guess that means that you meant it then," he said and brought her close. "I was really hoping you did," he whispered in her ear and kissed her passionately on the lips, under the moon in that enclosed pond space. Lucy took a minute to register what was going on but she soon went with it and kissed him back.

When they finally pulled away Lucy said "What was that for?"

Natsu just grinned and said "So, do you want to keep our promise?"

Lucy smiled and nodded and let Natsu lead her to a room. "Whose room is this?"

"Ours," he said. "Gray might hate me, but you and Juvia are no longer sharing a room."

"What about Erza, Wendy and Levy?"

"I may have made sure we got an extra room after the drunken incident."

"Natsu, I'm impressed. I didn't know a hothead like you could do that. So wait, Juvia and Gray are sharing a room? Is he going to be okay with that?"

"Droopy-eyes will deal with it, and Juvia will be more than happy with it. Speaking of which, Happy won't be bothering us either since he's still recovering from being a horse."

"You've got this all figured out don't you?"

"Yep!" he said smiling largely.

"So what are you planning on doing to get cozy?" she asked seductively.

Natsu pulled her close again. "Depends on how fast my dragon instincts take over. And right now, they're surfacing." He kissed her hungrily, making up for the many months he was unable to do so. He brought her over to the bed and laid her down on it, straddling her and looking down at her beautiful face. She used her fingers and traced his jaw line, taking in his looks at such a close angle, something she was never able to do for more than a few seconds. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled his robe down revealing his torso. She sucked in a breath. Even though she saw it all the time, his chest was still a sight to behold.

"Luce..." Natsu said, using her nickname. He then pressed his body into hers heating her up from his dragon heat, and she wished he would take her robe off too. She felt something lightly poking against her leg and she smiled under their kiss. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled on the string of her robe, and in one swift motion, the robe fell open revealing her chest. His eyes grew wide and he smirked looking down at them. Lucy blushed and tried to cover them up, but Natsu held her hands on either side of her.

"Don't even think about hiding yourself. You wear such revealing clothing and it drives me crazy. Even when I accidentally barge in when you're about to take a bath, I never get a good glimpse of them. So just don't." He let go of her hands and with one of his, he lightly stroked the side of her right breast. Her breathing faltered at his touch, sending shivers. He continued to play with it, and grabbed her nipple with his thumb and index finger, which made her let out a small moan.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her neck and made his way down to the other nipple sucking it while Lucy writhed underneath his almost expert touch. _How does he know how to make a girl feel this way?_ She thought. He slipped one finger in her tight hole making her buck up her hips in pleasure. After exploring that area, he slipped a second finger in and flicked her clit with his tongue, making her moan and roll her hips to meet his movements. Just before she exploded, he pulled his fingers out and rammed a third in making her walls clench and letting out a sigh of pure ecstasy.

Lucy immediately remembered the rod poking at her leg and smiled at Natsu, pulling his robe off all the way. Her eyes widened and wondered how she was going to fit it _anywhere_. She took a hold of it anyway, making Natsu moan. Taking all the knowledge she had from reading racy romance novels (including her own), she took a deep breath and took it all in her mouth at once. Natsu gasped and felt himself getting harder just from looking at Lucy's head going up and down. She was getting more confident as Natsu's reactions assured her she was doing the right thing and started flicking her tongue around his head every time she came up.

"That's it. No more playing around," Natsu said pulling Lucy up to his face. He flipped her over and kissed her hard. "I've been waiting to do this for such a long time. Just hold you and kiss you. You smell really good. Like vanilla. Time to make you mine. When a dragon mates, they mate for life. There's no going back after this, you sure you want this?"

Lucy smiled and said, "I'm ready. Is there anything else I need to know about being mates with a dragon?"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I have to quickly mark you. Just stay still..." Natsu said and he licked her neck making her shudder. He sucked hard on her neck and as she strained to let him continue, he quickly inserted his fangs into her neck. He pulled away and she was left with a hickey on her neck.

"That's all?" she asked

"That and the most important part of the mating process. You ready?"

"Of course. Wasn't this my idea anyway?" she giggled.

That was all Natsu needed to hear and he slowly pushed his way into Lucy, letting her get used to it, and when her face no longer held any pain, he moved, slowly at first and then moved into a faster rhythm.

"Oh my god, Natsu~!" Lucy purred. He moved even faster making Lucy cry out in pleasure. She felt herself climbing and with two more thrusts, she fell with Natsu finishing soon after. He pulled out and looked down at her beautiful after glow. He smile and kissed her, then rolled over to lie next to her.

She smiled and cuddled into him. "If that's how dragons mate, we should do it more often."

"I'm ready when you are!" He said grinning.

"What? No way! I'm dead. You cannot be good to go already. You only just finished."

"Stamina of a dragon, babe."

"I'm going to have to get used to this. What are we going to tell the others? Oh my god, what if I get PREGNANT!?" Lucy said, sitting upright.

"Calm down Luce, everything will be fine. We can tell everyone the truth. You're mine! As for the other thing, it'll be okay!" he said grinning.

"Well... alright then. Goodnight Natsu."

"What? Oh no, it's not bed time yet. I'm all fired up!"

"What?"

The End


End file.
